The Outsiders, Rewritten
by Now.Get.This
Summary: I have rewritten The Outsiders into an easy-to-read fun version.
1. Chapter One

**The Outsiders, Rewritten.  
Because when it's 2am and you're bored, you do these things.**

_Chapter One_

When I trotted out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only three things on my mind: Paul Newman, a ride home and chap stick. I needed one real bad. I was wishing I looked like Paul Newman - he looks tough and I don't - but I guess my own looks aren't so bad. I have light-brown, almost-red hair and greenish-gray eyes. I wish they were more gray, because I love it when zebra's have gray eyes. But I have to be content with what I have. My hair is prettier than a lot of boys have theirs, long down to my shoulders and parts have been dyed blonde. But I am a greaser and most of my neighborhood rarely bothers to get a haircut. Besides, I look beautiful with long hair.

I had a long trot home, and the only company was a stray cat that was missing clumps of hair and was singing 'I Kissed a Girl'. Man, I hate that song. I usually lone it anyway, for no reason except that I like to watch movies undisturbed so I can do my knitting in peace. I can't do it at home since there's no privacy. Besides when I see a movie with someone it's kind of uncomfortable, like having someone watch you knitting over your shoulder. I'm different that way. I mean, my second-oldest brother, Soda, who is sixteen-going-on-seventeen, never knits or sews, and my oldest brother, Darrel, who we call Darry, works too long and hard to even think of all the things he could possibly knit, so I'm not like them. And nobody in our gang digs knitting and sewing the way I do. For a while there, I thought I was the only person in the world that did. So I loned it.

Soda tries to understand, at least, which is more than Darry does. But then, Soda is different from anybody; he understands everything, almost. Like he's never laughing at me all the time the way Darry is, or treating me as if I was six instead of fourteen. I love Soda more than I've ever loved anyone, even mom and dad. He's always got a boy friend and clean socks, while Darry's hard and firm and always forgets to wash his socks. But then Darry's gone through a lot in his twenty years, grown up too fast. Sodapop will never grow up. I don't know which way's best. I'll find out one of these days.

Anyway, I went on trotting home, thinking about the scarf I was knitting, and then suddenly wishing I had some company. Greasers can't walk alone too much or we'll get jumped or someone will come by and steal my knitting from my pocket. And that doesn't make me feel too hot if you know what I mean. We get jumped by the Socs. I know how to spell it, 'cause I'm smart and got moved up a grade. Anyway it's the abbreviation for the Socials, the West-side rich kids. It's like the term greaser which is used to class all us boys on the East-side.

We're poorer than the Socs and middle class. We're prettier and wilder too. Not like the Socs who jump greasers and steal my knitting just for kicks. Greasers are almost like hoods. Actually, we are hoods. We steal things, drive old souped-up cars, hold up gas stations and have a gang fight every once in a while. I don't do things like this. Knitting and sewing takes up a lot of my time. Darry would kill me if I did anyway. Since mom and dad were killed in a hot-air balloon accident, we get to stay together as long as we behave. Soda and I stay out of trouble as much as we can. Anyway, I'm not saying either Socs or greasers are better. That's just the way things are.

I could have waited until Darry or Soda got off work. They could have come with me, but that would've been embarrassing. But Soda can't sit still long enough to enjoy a movie and they bore Darry to death. Plus Darry doesn't like knitting so he can't knit to waste time. I could've gotten one of the gang to come along. One of the four guys Darry and Soda and I have grown up with and I say they're family. Really, I could've called Darry to come get me or asked Two-Bit to come get me. But I just don't use my head. Darry hates it 'cause I'm supposed to be the smart one. Besides, I like trotting.

I decided I didn't like it so much when I saw a big red car following me. I started trotting faster since I was only two blocks from home. I had never been jumped. But Johnny had and he looked awful after the Socs got hold of him. His cuts didn't clear up for a month and you couldn't see his beautiful face. Johnny was sixteen then. And he still is.

I knew trotting faster wasn't going to work though. The big red car pulled up beside me and four guys got out. I was being silly and I let them surround me. They didn't say anything, but pushed me to the ground. I could hear the singing cat running away. Bastard, I thought, ditching me like this. I went crazy and began calling for Darry and Soda.

"Darry, Soda!" I yelled. They took my knitting out of my pocket and put it in my mouth so I couldn't yell. Oh shit, I thought, I'm going to ruin my beautiful knitting! I tried not to get it wet with my saliva but I did! I almost started crying as they cut my neck and I heard running. The four guys got up, jumped in their car and drove away. Then I saw six guys surrounding me. Then they started laughing. Except Darry and Soda. I figured it was because I had my knitting in my mouth.

"Are you alright Pony?" Darry asked. He pulled me up and kept shaking me, violently. I felt like throwing up. But I couldn't 'cause I hadn't taken my knitting from my mouth. So I did. But I didn't vomit.

"I'm okay, quit shaking me," I said. Darry let go and I fell back to the ground. Going out into a peaceful darkness.

I woke up again and I was on our couch in the living room. I felt much better. I felt like going out and trotting again. I've got a secret to tell you. Our couch is magic! Anyone who sleeps on it, they're wounds get healed right away. And they don't feel sick anymore. Nobody knows except me, Darry and Soda.

Darry was in the kitchen. I could hear him singing. Soda, Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally and Steve were all staring at me. I smiled and Two-Bit held up my knitting. It was ruined! It was all torn and wet! They all started laughing, besides Soda. I started crying and I ran to my room. Dally came in asking if I wanted to go the movies tomorrow with him. I said yes. And he said I can bring my knitting if I want. He started laughing and then left. Then I fell asleep and when I woke up Soda was in there, telling me to get up. It was still dark and I was confused.

"You got to do your homework," he said. Then he left. I began doing my homework. I had to read one of the Two of a Kind books from the Mary-Kate and Ashley TV show. Then I had to write a report of it. One word, awesome. I got into bed and then Soda came in, getting in to my bed.

"Soda, what the hell are you doing!" I yelled at him.

"What, I thought you might be lonely!" he yelled. Then Darry came running in.

"What's wrong!?"

"Soda wanted to get in my bed!" I yelled. Darry put his hands on his hips.

"Soda, if you don't want to sleep alone, you can sleep with me," Soda smiled and skipped off to Darry's room. Then Darry left and I went to sleep. Dreaming of singing cats that knit scarves for kids named Ponyboy. By the way, I'm Ponyboy.

**I know it's kind of pointless, but I have no idea what else to write. And since I'm on holidays I've got nothing better to do.**


	2. Chapter Two, Three & Four

**The Outsiders, Rewritten.  
Because when it's 2am and you're bored, you do these things.**

_Chapter Two, Three & Four_

Dally was waiting for me and Johnny at the corner of Sesame street and Sutton. He had three tricycles. Johnny chose the pink one, I had the orange one and Dally took the green. We hopped onto them and took off for the drugstore in the shopping centre. The three of us rode around, leaving a trail of destruction behind us. Then we were asked to leave. But it was too late. Dally already had two packs of Kools in his jacket.

We walked by the lot and saw three little kids there. We chased them, still on our tricycles, and rode over them. It was pretty bumpy. And I dropped my knitting. I had it in my pocket and it fell out. So I quickly rode back and got it and caught up with Dally and Johnny at The Dingo. We had to leave our tricycles at the fence; we couldn't ride under the fence. So once we were inside we walked along over to the rows of seats in front of the concession stand to sit down. There were two horses sitting in front of us. Dally eyed them coolly and began to talk dirty. Loud enough for the horses to hear.

"Hey, want a coke?" Dally asked, leaning forward between the two of them. The red-head neighed loudly. Sending Dally flying out of his seat to the ground. He mumbled something about the horses and walked off. I sighed. She turned around and said hi to us. So did her friend who had black hair.

"Hey," I said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ponyboy," I told her. She snorted at first and then her face went red. She covered her mouth with her foot, trying not to laugh. But she did. She burst out laughing and didn't stop. She kept pointing at me and then her. Trying to say that she was laughing 'cause she was a horse and my name was Ponyboy. I nodded and concentrated on the movie. Dally came back with cokes for all of us. But he got annoyed by all the laughing the horse was doing. So he left. Then Two-Bit came along. He stayed until the movie finished and he walked along with us. The horses were going to call their friend to come get them. So we walked along the now empty drive-in. We couldn't see their friends so the red-head called them.

"Debbie! Debbie!" she yelled, but we couldn't see anyone. Then a car stopped beside us. They reached out of the window and pulled the two horses into their car. Their heads got stuck but with enough force they pulled them through into the back seat.

"Don't you ever talk to our girlfriends again!" they yelled out the window and drove off, "Greasers!" We kept walking and then Two-Bit said he was gonna go find somewhere to drink. So he left me and Johnny to lay in the lot watching the stars. We were talking about how good-looking those horses were but we didn't know their names. Then we fell asleep. I dreamt of me winning 1st place in the Knitting Championship. Then I felt someone shaking me.

"Come on Pony, you gotta go home."

"Okay, bye," I said, I got up and trotted home. I made sure I still had my knitting, which I did. Thank god. The porch light was on when I got in and there were lots of cars parked on the front lawn. The rest of the house was dark. Maybe they're asleep, I thought. When I shut the front door, everyone jumped out from their hiding places and yelled surprise!. But I didn't get a surprise since I already saw their cars out front. "Hi," I said. Then Darry came in from the kitchen.

"Get a surprise?" he asked. I shook my head, no, "No?! It took me a month to plan this damn surprise and you don't even care."

"Come on Darry-" Soda started.

"Shut up Soda! You know how hard it was to plan this!" everyone felt uncomfortable and went into the other room.

"I'm sorry but-" and he hit me. I mean he really hit me. Across the head and I was pushed into the wall. I stared at him for a second. Then I ran out of the house, my arms waving around in the air like crazy.

"Pony!" Darry yelled, but all I did was run out into the night. I ended up at the lot, where Johnny was asleep again. I woke him up and we began skipping. We skipped all the way to the park where they had the sprinklers going. We danced around for a while until they turned off. Then we sat down by the big fountain.

"Why are we here?" Johnny asked.

"Because Darry hit me," I said, already crying.

"Why?"

"Because he planned a surprise party and when they said surprise I didn't get a surprise. But it wasn't very surprising because the people who yelled surprise had all their cars out front. So I kind of knew the people who yelled surprise were going to be in there to yell surprise!"

"Oh." Johnny said, "Oh look who it is," he pointed to a car that was driving around the park, "Maybe if we look tough they'll go away," I nodded and handed Johnny a lollipop from my pocket. I took one out too, un wrapped it and stuck it in my mouth. We looked damn tough.

"Hey, you were the two that were with our girlfriends?" four guys walked up to us and I about shit myself, I was scared. I nodded at them.

"You know what greasers are?" the other guy asked, "White trash with lollipops!" and he threw his shoe at me.

"Well you know what a Soc is?" They shrugged while I struggled to come up with something, "Ah, um. . fat!" I said, "Ha ha," then I threw my lollipop at them. Then they forced me to get in the fountain and float, laying face down. So I did, while the four of them, besides Johnny climbed onto my back and rode me around the fountain. Before I knew it they were yelling "Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" then it all went black.

* * *

I woke up and Johnny was sitting on his tricycle.

"I got these from the drive-in," he said.

"What? I could've been killed while you were away!" I yelled. He shrugged.

"We have a plan," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well I killed those four guys," My eyes grew wide.

"All. . four. . of. . them?" I asked slowly and Johnny nodded.

"I went to see Dally as well. He gave me a gun and money and a dry top for you. Here," and he handed me a top about sexatrillion sizes too big. I put it on anyway, "Dally said to catch a train to Windrixville and stay in the church there. Ooh, here it is now," I turned around where a train was coming into view it stopped right beside us and we hopped on. Then we slept all the way there.

The next time I woke up Johnny and me were lying in the grass.

"We gotta find Yaj Mountain," Johnny said, "I gotta stay here. My legs hurt."

"Baby," I said.

"I heard that! Now go find out where it is. Make like a farm boy or something."

"Do I look like a farm boy?" I asked. He studied me a second and shook his head.

"No, you're right. Pretend to be a girl and ask them. You know flirt with them," he said. I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged. I took off my jeans and put the top around my chest and buttoned it up so it stayed in place. Then I tied the sleeves up around my neck. Perfect.

"Do I look like a girl?" I asked Johnny and he nodded. I walked off and soon found a farmer. He was using his tractor and didn't see me. So I started dancing and he stopped and came over to me. "Do you know where Yaj Mountain is?" I asked. He nodded and pointed the right way. I thanked him and began to walk away. He slapped my ass as I began to walk but I didn't dare turn around, except to blow him a kiss.

I reached the place where Johnny was soon enough and I got dressed back to normal. Then we made our way to Yaj Mountain. Then we went inside the church and lay down. Then we went to sleep.


	3. Chapter Five

**The Outsiders, Rewritten.  
Because when it's 2am and you're bored, you do these things.**

_Chapter Five_

When I woke up in the morning Johnny was looking in a mirror that was on the ground. I got out of bed and went over to him. The mirror was big and dirty with cracks in it but I could still see the eyeshadow and lipstick smeared across my face. I quickly rubbed it off and tried to fix my hair but it didn't work very well. Oh well, I thought, the only person I know here is Johnny so it doesn't matter. Johnny let out a sigh and stopped playing with his hair.

"I'm starving. We should go get our food now," Johnny said. I nodded.

"Yeah but I'm too tired," I said.

"That's okay, I'll go get it. I'll be back soon," Johnny said. He grabbed the money from where he left it on the couch and headed outside. I watched him skip away until I could no longer see him. I sighed and sat on the couch. After a few minutes of sitting I was bored so began going through the record collection.

"I'm back!" I heard Johnny yell. I jumped, I had kind of forgotten about him. I dropped the records I had been looking at and stood up, dusting off my skirt. Johnny had set the bags down on the table. I went through them with him.

"Peanut butter. . Bread. . Some cards. . Soap. . Comb. . A headband-"

"A headband?" I asked. "What for? No one's going to see you here."

"I know, but I still like to feel beautiful no matter where I am," he said seriously. I shrugged and continued going through the bag.

"Peroxide?" I asked pulling out a small bottle. Johnny nodded.

"We're gonna cut our hair and your gonna-" I realized he only wanted to bleach my hair.

"Why cant you bleach yours too?" I cried.

"Because it won't suit me but it would look okay on you," he said. I gasped. "What?"

"You're trying to make me look uglier than you!" I yelled.

"No Pony I would never do that!" he yelled back. I ran and laid down on my bed, crying into my pillow. Johnny sat on my bed and rubbed my back, "Pony I'm being serious. Do you want to get caught?" I didn't even have to think about that.

An hour later I was sitting beside Johnny on the couch. He had cut my hair so it was much shorter and bleached it. I admit, it did look just okay on me. I had cut Johnny's hair so he was almost bald on top and the rest was long. I knew he was jealous of my good looks.

We spent our days playing cards and going through more of the record collection. It was pretty boring but at least we hadn't been caught yet.

One morning I woke up earlier than usual. Johnny was still sleeping so I went to sit on the back step and watch the sunrise. It was really pretty. All the colors mixed together and then suddenly the sun appeared.

"That sure was pretty," Johnny said. I jumped, I didn't know he was there.

"Yeah," I agreed, still looking at the sun.

"The mist was pretty, all gold and silver," I nodded. "Too bad it can't stay like that all the time,"

"Beneath the trees where nobody sees. . ." I sang softly.

"What?"

"Every teddy bear, that's been good is sure of a treat today, there's lots of wonderful things to eat and wonderful games to play, beneath the trees, where nobody sees, they'll hide and seek as long as they please, today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic," I said. It was my favourite song and for some reason the sunrise had reminded me of it.

"That was beautiful," Johnny whispered and wiped away his tears.

It was pretty warm that day so we slept for most of the afternoon. I heard someone call my name as I slowly woke up.

"Hey pretty," I looked up to see Dally staring down at me. I sat up. Johnny was awake too. We both started asking questions, "Wait," he said. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me, "This is from your great aunt and Johnny," he said turning to him, "The president called and needs to re-schedule your lunch date on Tuesday," Dally told him seriously. Johnny chuckled and scratched his head. I looked at the piece of paper and recognized Soda's handwriting.

_'Pony, well I guess you got into trouble huh? 'Cause you haven't come home for five days. Me and Darry are real worried about ya. I know Dally knows where you are but he won't say a thing. Miss you, Sodapop.  
P.S: I borrowed your pink heels.'_

I stood up.

"I'm starving, let's get out of here," Dally said and we followed him out to his horse drawn carriage.


	4. Chapter Six

**The Outsiders, Rewritten.  
Because when it's 2am and you're bored, you do these things.**

_Chapter Six_

Dally rode up front, whispering to the horses and telling them what way to go. Before long we reached a little restaurant. I was delighted at what I saw inside. The walls were all hot pink, with rainbow colored balloons floating around on the floor. All the waitress' were dressed in white dress with pink love hearts on the front.

Johnny and I both sighed as we settled into our places at our chosen table.

"Hurry up and eat, I wanna get back," Dally told us as a blonde haired waitress walked up and took our orders. When she returned Johnny and I lunged for our fairy floss flavoured burgers before the waitress had even set the meals down on the table. All three of us were finished our meals within minutes.

"Now what you wanna tell us Dally?" Johnny asked as I wiped off my mouth with a pink serviette.

Dally sat up tall and smiled.

"We got ourselves a spy," he told us. Johnny and I exchanged confused looks before he continued on, "You know that one we saw the other night. The horse?" I almost inhaled my serviette when he told me that.

"The horse? What exactly is she supposed to be spying on for us?" I asked. Dally shrugged.

"Randy. He knits. She's been going over to his house to see what he knits and how he does it. I got heaps of pictures and stuff for you at home Pony," he told me, trying to hide a laugh. But I was too excited to even care if he laughed at me. Now, I could totally beat Randy in a Knitting Championship.

"Alright, come on. I wanna get back home soon," Dally told us. We left without paying. The three of us ran out to the carriage. Dally sat up front again and Johnny and I got inside the carriage. Just as we were about to leave to go home Johnny screamed and made Dally stop.

"I left my makeup at the church! Please, can we go and get it!" he begged Dally. Dally seemed annoyed but he agreed so long as Johnny didn't take longer than a minute to go inside and get his makeup.

When we arrived at the church Dally and I sat with the horses while Johnny ran inside. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Dally got too impatient and decided to go into the church and get Johnny. I went with him.

When we got in there was a lot of banging around. Inside, Johnny was fighting off a man. Well, he _was_. Johnny was now laying on the floor, watching as the man ran out the door of the church, trying to hide his face from us. Johnny noticed us standing there and smiled small at us.

"He tried to take my makeup," he told us, holding up his lipstick and eyeshadow. We congratulated him on fighting off the man and told him to get up. But he couldn't.

"My leg's broken," he admitted causally, like it was nothing. Oh but it was something. Dally and I had to carry Johnny out to the carriage which was a lot of work considering the doorway was only big enough for one person at a time. But we got him out to the carriage and took him to the hospital.

When we reached the hospital we took him inside and Johnny got taken right away to get his leg fixed up. Dally and I sat in the waiting room and well, waited for him.

We must've been waiting half an hour when someone else came into the room. Darry and Soda. I jumped up and hugged Soda but Darry held back. I let go of Soda and looked at Darry. He stared back at me. Then suddenly he lunged forward and hugged me.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the surprise party," he sobbed, "I just wanted it to be perfect."

"It's okay Darry, really," I replied. The three of us went home.


End file.
